Here's to the fools who dream
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Les choses avaient toujours été si faciles, avec Suga. Être son ami, frapper ses passes au volley, devenir son meilleur ami – tomber amoureux de lui." OS. DaiSuga.


Bonjour mes amis, c'est encore moi (oh noon)

Cette fois ci je suis de retour avec un DaiSuga, parce que c'est trop mignon comme pairing, et qu'il me manquait plus que ça pour finir ma collection de "capitaines/passeurs" haha (enfin, finir est un bien grand mot, je compte bien écrire un autre IwaOi)

D'ailleurs pour celles qui m'ont demandé de refaire un IwaOi avec un POV Oikawa, j'y travaille, comptez sur moi hehheheh.

Sinon j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant la chanson "The Fools Who Dream" de la bande son de La La Land (eh oui mes enfants, c'est encore et toujours du fluff, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Haikyuu ne m'inspire que ça en ce moment, yay) donc j'ai repris les paroles pour le titre 8) Merci à mon clone chéri, **Melody05** , qui m'a relu cet OS.

J'adore Suga. Il ne reçoit pas assez d'amour et j'étais tellement, TELLEMENT heureuse qu'il ait enfin son moment badass avec ce spike dans la saison 3 omg. Sinon, le fanart qui sert de couverture à cet OS a été fait par **adelaida** sur tumblr :D

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate :)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Here's to the ones who dream (foolish as they may seem)**

Daichi n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de faire de Koushi Sugawara son vice-capitaine.

Suga était patient, incroyablement gentil, et assez taré pour s'entendre à merveille avec tous les membres de l'équipe de Karasuno – assez taré pour comprendre même Nishinoya et Tanaka, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

Ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Daichi ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Oh, quand il lui souriait, c'était encore pire que de regarder le soleil en face pendant des heures le même soleil qui rendait ses cheveux presque blancs quand ils marchaient jusque chez eux dans les dernières heures ensoleillées de l'après-midi.

Suga l'avait surpris à maintes reprises depuis leur rencontre, mais si on avait demandé à Daichi à quel moment son passeur l'avait le plus impressionné, il aurait parlé de leur première victoire contre Shiratorizawa, pendant leur troisième année de lycée.

\- Je vais faire un spike !

Tout ça avec le même sourire confiant, son regard brave planté dans celui de Daichi comme pour lui dire _« Je vais y arriver_ ».

Et le cœur de Daichi s'était arrêté. Parce que Suga avait beau être plein de ressource, c'était un passeur, pas un attaquant.

C'était un passeur, un passeur que beaucoup trop de monde sous-estimait depuis l'arrivée de Kageyama – un passeur qui avait réussi à marquer un point contre Shiratorizawa en faisant un _spike_.

Daichi l'avait dévisagé d'un air incrédule. Suga avait haussé les épaules avec un sourire.

 _« Ça valait le coup d'essayer »_ disaient ses yeux.

Personne ne croyait en Karasuno. Ils s'étaient toujours fait ridiculiser par les autres équipes, parce qu'en plus d'enchaîner les défaites, ils avaient l'audace d'espérer.

Ouais, ils étaient l'équipe des rêveurs, une bande de rebelles qui insistaient, s'acharnaient et se relevaient, peu importe le nombre de défaites. Ils n'étaient certainement pas parfaits, sûrement pas les meilleurs.

Mais ils n'étaient plus les perdants.

* * *

Suga s'était préparé à affronter Daichi après leur match, après les larmes et après l'avoir serré contre lui avec Asahi, parce que bordel, ils avaient _gagné_.

Une poignée de minutes après la cérémonie, il tournait volontairement le dos à Daichi pendant qu'il se changeait. Mais les vestiaires se vidèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux. Suga prit une longue inspiration en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son sac de sport, prêt à se justifier.

« C'est vrai que c'était risqué, je sais, mais ça a fonctionné non ? »

\- T'as été incroyable.

Suga s'était lentement retourné vers son capitaine, osant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et la fierté qu'il lut son visage fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

Daichi ne pouvait sûrement pas imaginer ce que ces mots représentaient pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que Suga s'était entraîné jour et nuit pour ne pas perdre sa place dans l'équipe. Daichi ne pouvait pas imaginer le nombre de fois où Suga avait peur qu'ils le remplacent, à la fois en tant que passeur et en tant qu'ami.

Ou peut être que Daichi le savait, justement, peut être qu'il en était bien conscient et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il faisait tout pour le rassurer.

Et si c'était le cas, ça fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Merci, capitaine.

Le sourire que lui rendit Daichi força Suga à se demander pour quelle raison il avait bien pu penser une seconde que son capitaine pourrait le remplacer par qui que ce soit.

Daichi avait besoin de lui autant que l'inverse était vrai et c'était aussi pour ça que Suga ne doutait jamais de sa parole.

* * *

Daichi ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre à l'invitation de Kuroo. Les soirées que le capitaine de Nekoma donnait étaient réputées pour être dingues – tellement dingues que Daichi avait refusé les trois premières fois, tout simplement parce que se bourrer la gueule au milieu de personnes qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il avait juste besoin de se changer les idées. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils avaient battu Shiratorizawa, et le temps semblait passer beaucoup trop vite, ces derniers temps.

Alors ouais, l'occasion de passer un moment avec les autres troisième années contre qui ils avaient joué lui avait semblé être une assez bonne idée. Puisque Kuroo leur avait spécifié que la soirée était réservée aux troisièmes années, Daichi en avait parlé à Suga et à Asahi, tout en sachant très bien que ce dernier trouverait une excuse pour ne pas venir – et pour éviter que Nishinoya ne se planque dans le coffre de sa voiture pour venir avec lui, accessoirement.

Suga avait l'air emballé par l'idée, alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

Daichi avait pourtant oublié un léger détail.

* * *

Au moment où il entend la voix insupportable de Tooru Oikawa, Daichi songe sérieusement à quitter les lieux sur le champ. Derrière lui, Suga le pousse vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Non, Daichi. On a dit à Kuroo qu'on venait, et on va effectivement venir.

\- T'as raison, soupire Daichi. Autant entrer pendant qu'il en reste quelques uns encore sobres.

Suga se contente de rire.

\- Sawamura ! s'exclame Kuroo. J'pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Moi non plus, avoue Daichi. Mais nous voilà.

\- Très bien, très bien.

Le capitaine de Nekoma arbore son habituel sourire carnassier. Daichi regrette chaque décision qui a mené à cet instant.

\- Tiens donc, siffle Oikawa. Les gagnants.

Iwaizumi lui donne une tape derrière la tête et s'incline.

\- On était là. C'était une belle victoire.

Suga et Daichi échangent un regard perplexe.

\- Comment ça vous étiez là ?

\- Iwa-chan ! râle Oikawa.

\- Cet idiot voulait voir le match, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Suga éclate de rire.

\- Eh bien Oikawa, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé.

\- Tu parles, grogne le passeur d'AobaJohsai. Ma seule consolation, c'était de voir Ushiwaka se faire battre. Et d'ailleurs, quel genre de passeur décide de spiker au milieu du match le plus compliqué de la saison ?

\- Le genre de passeur qui en est capable, réplique Daichi.

\- Outch. fait Kuroo. Elle était violente, celle-là.

Suga regarde Daichi l'air de dire « Wow ».

\- Sawamuraaaa, grogne Oikawa. J'te défie au bras de fer.

Un rire dément explose depuis le canapé. Impossible de confondre ce rire-là, c'est bien le capitaine de Fukurodani.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça,

\- Pose cette bière, Bokuto-san. T'as eu ton compte.

Daichi se demande brièvement ce qu'Akaashi fait là puisqu'il est en deuxième année, mais il se souvient bien vite qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Bokuto.

\- Te fous pas de moi Akaashi, la soirée ne fait que commencer !

Daichi réprime l'envie de soupirer.

\- Alors, Daichi ? Tu relèves le défi ? lui demande Kuroo.

\- Franchement, Oikawa, j'aurai peur de te casser le bras.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour mon bras. Iwa-chan sera mon champion.

\- M'embarque pas dans tes combines sans me demander mon avis, Shittykawa.

\- _Daichi_ relève le défi.

Daichi se tourne vers Suga. Ce dernier lui sourit toujours le même sourire aux éclats lumineux auquel il n'a jamais pu résister.

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire.

\- Iwa-chan, ordonne Oikawa. Venge notre équipe.

Iwaizumi soupire et échange un regard contrit avec Daichi pendant que leurs passeurs respectifs s'échangent des sourires malfaisants.

\- Ça marche, décide Daichi.

\- Faut que je filme ça, s'écrie Kuroo. Attendez !

Daichi apprendra ce soir-là qu'il a le droit de sous-estimer beaucoup de choses dans la vie, mais pas les biceps d'Hajime Iwaizumi.

* * *

Le capitaine de Karasuno pose son verre avec la ferme intention de ne pas boire une gorgée de plus de vodka ce soir. Il sait pourtant que l'alcool a tendance à le rendre triste – c'est justement pour ça qu'il fait tout pour en boire le moins possible, mais il n'allait quand même pas refuser le défi de Kuroo.

Daichi s'adosse au mur, ferme les yeux une poignée de secondes et s'efforce de ne pas penser à la fin de l'année - la fin de son temps avec l'équipe de Karasuno. Il sait bien que sa vie ne s'arrête pas à la fin du lycée, mais à chaque fois qu'il repense aux moments qu'il a passés avec Asahi, Suga et Noya, que ça soit sur le terrain où ailleurs, son cœur se serre douloureusement.

Autour de lui, dans le salon de Kuroo, tous les troisièmes années boivent, fument, font ce que font les mecs de dix-huit ans quand ils se retrouvent au milieu d'une soirée.

Daichi n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Iwaizumi Hajime avec une cigarette aux lèvres, mais peut être que c'est juste ce qu'ils sont censés faire, peut être que c'est ce qu'on est censé tester quand on a dix-huit ans, avant qu'on ait l'air trop vieux et trop con pour essayer toutes ces conneries aussi destructrices qu'agréables.

Un gobelet en plastique à la main, Suga s'adosse au mur à ses côtés et Daichi manque de tressaillir quand leurs épaules se touchent. Non, il était pas obligé de se coller à lui comme ça, le mur est bien assez grand – mais Daichi ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- T'es pas en train de déprimer, j'espère, lui lance le passeur en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Daichi soupire.

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- C'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais.

\- Je sais, murmure Daichi. Je sais qu'on a pas le choix, aussi. Mais parfois, j'aimerai pouvoir faire autrement.

 _« Parce qu'on était bien, là bas, avec eux. On était bien, juste tous les deux, aussi. »_

Daichi scanne la pièce du regard. Une fois qu'il a dépassé Oikawa et Kuroo qui dansent comme des idiots imbibés d'alcool, il remarque Matsukawa et Hanamaki qui s'embrassent avec passion sur le sofa - sans aucune gêne, malgré tous les gens présents dans la pièce. Les rares filles que Kuroo a invitées – sûrement des filles de l'équipe de volley de Nekoma – les regardent avec un intérêt mal caché. Elles sont loin d'être laides, d'ailleurs, mais Daichi a fini par comprendre qu'à partir du moment où Suga est dans la pièce, même en se forçant à les regarder, aucune d'elles ne lui fera jamais le même effet.

Ouais, rien ne retient autant son attention que son vice-capitaine, qui enchaîne verre sur verre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, son vice-capitaine et ses cheveux trop clairs qui changent de couleur toutes les trois secondes sous les spots installés dans le salon de Kuroo – rouge, bleu, violet, vert, c'est comme si chacune d'elles le rendait un peu plus attirant. Décidément, tout ce soir semble être un complot pour empêcher Daichi de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Suga et son foutu t-shirt blanc qui aurait mérité d'être moins serré.

\- Tu tiens tellement pas l'alcool, Daichi, commente Suga en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Daichi ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà trouvé aussi beau. Pas même la foi où toute l'équipe s'est retrouvée a la plage le temps d'un weekend et où il a accompli l'exploit ultime de ne pas l'embrasser sur la plage à une heure du matin au milieu d'une de leurs conversations un peu trop honnêtes sur le futur.

Daichi n'est pas certain de réussir le même exploit ce soir.

* * *

Suga pousse un soupir d'épuisement en fermant la baie vitrée du salon de Kuroo. S'il n'était pas aussi éreinté, il se ferait la réflexion que les ronflements d'Oikawa sont impressionnants pour un type aussi précieux.

Daichi aurait dû se douter qu'ils finiraient par devoir ramasser tous les cadavres en fin de soirée, étant donné qu'Akaashi a bien eu assez à faire en devant jeter au lit les deux loques qu'étaient Bokuto et Kuroo après leur concours de shots. Suga et lui se sont donc occupés d'Oikawa – qu'ils ont juste déposé sur Iwaizumi qui était déjà endormi dans le canapé, honnêtement – et des autres filles trop bourrés pour rentrer chez elles. Heureusement pour eux, Hanamaki et Matsukawa se sont débrouillés pour trouver eux-même le chemin de l'une des chambres.

Voilà donc pourquoi ils sont tous les deux au bord de la piscine de Kuroo à cinq heures et demie du matin, plus fatigués que jamais. Des gobelets en plastique traînent un peu partout sur la terrasse, et Daichi est presque sûr que c'est le t shirt que portait Oikawa qui flotte dans l'eau.

\- C'était plus drôle que prévu. commente Daichi.

\- Surtout le karaoké d'Iwaizumi et Akaashi.

\- M'en parles pas, je crois que j'en ferai des cauchemars toute ma vie.

Les pieds dans l'eau tiède, ils restent silencieux un long moment. Ils sont tous les deux épuisés, mais il est presque trop tard pour commencer à dormir. Et Daichi est trop heureux de pouvoir passer un moment tranquille avec son vice-capitaine pour songer à aller se coucher. Suga baîlle et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Daichi. Le capitaine ferme les yeux.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste rester comme ça ? Juste tous les deux ? »_

Suga soupire longuement et sans le moindre avertissement, il pousse Daichi dans l'eau.

C'est encore pire qu'un électrochoc. Trop fatigué pour être vraiment surpris, Daichi émerge en grognant.

\- Sérieusement, Suga ?

Le passeur haussa les épaules, clairement content de sa blague.

\- Tu recommençais à déprimer. se justifia t-il.

Il faut moins d'une seconde à Daichi pour marmonner un « _viens là_ » et l'attirer avec lui dans l'eau. Suga atterrit dans ses bras malgré ses efforts pour se débattre. Daichi ne le lâche pas. Il le garde dans ses bras et chuchote :

\- Tel est pris qui croyais prendre.

Suga laisse échapper un ricanement et refuse de baisser les yeux, même quand il se penche sur le visage de Daichi.

Daichi ne sait même pas s'ils seront dans la même université dans six mois, il ne sait même pas si ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est pas la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue ; il l'embrasse quand même.

Et au fond, qu'importe qu'ils soient dans la piscine de Kuroo et que la moitié des capitaines des meilleures équipes de la région soient complètement bourrés dans le salon à quelques mètres ; s'il y a un bon moment pour le faire, c'est maintenant.

Les bras de son passeur s'enroulent autour de sa nuque et son corps trempé se colle au sien. Sa bouche a le goût du chlore lorsqu'il la presse contre celle de Daichi.

\- Daichi, murmure t-il.

Daichi l'embrasse pendant de longues minutes contre le rebord de la piscine, les mains sur ses hanches. Rien ne lui jamais paru aussi légitime que leurs souffles qui se mêlent. Daichi finit par lui enlever son maudit t-shirt – qui va rejoindre celui d'Oikawa au milieu de la piscine- pour mieux l'embrasser dans le cou. Le rire de Suga résonne à ses oreilles comme la certitude que ni l'un ni l'autre ne laisseront les choses s'arrêter ici – ni maintenant, ni à la fin de l'année, ni _jamais._

Les choses avaient toujours été si faciles, avec Suga. Devenir son ami, frapper ses passes au volley, devenir son meilleur ami – tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

Et voilààààà, je sais pas comment j'ai pas encore choppé le diabète avec tout le fluff que j'écris, c'est terrible.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et ma foi la prochaine fois je pense que je posterai un IwaOi ? Si tout se passe bien et que j'ai pas l'inspiration sauvage pour un autre couple ? Sauvez moi ?

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews sur mes autres OS sur haikyuu hihi, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je le ferai ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous avez bien aimé, même en une demi ligne :)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Je viens de me souvenir que je dois AUSSI écrire un MatsuHana, et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je finirai en premier entre ça et mon autre IwaOi, send help


End file.
